Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic surgery device, a method of inserting an endoscope and a treatment tool into an outer tube, and a method of removing an endoscope and a treatment tool therefrom, and more particularly to an endoscopic surgery device including an endoscope, a treatment tool, and an outer tube, a method of inserting the endoscope and the treatment tool into the outer tube, and a method of removing the endoscope and the treatment tool therefrom.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, endoscopic surgery (such as laparoscopic cholecystectomy), in which an endoscope such as a laparoscope, and a treatment tool are inserted into an abdominal cavity through an outer tube inserted through an abdominal wall to treat a lesion site, has become widespread. Since an operative wound in this endoscopic surgery is smaller than an abdominal surgery, it is possible to shorten a postoperative bed rest period.
Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2012-501695 (hereinafter, referred to as PTL 1) discloses an endoscopic surgery device that includes an endoscope (laparoscope), a treatment tool (laparoscope forceps), and an outer tube (port) through which an insertion part (shank) of the endoscope and an insertion part (shank) of the treatment tool are moved back and forth.
The insertion part of each of the endoscope and the treatment tool is formed in an elongated linear shape. The insertion part of the endoscope is provided at its distal end with observation means (observation mechanism) including an objective lens, and the insertion part of the treatment tool is provided at its distal end with a treatment part (forceps). In addition, the insertion part of the endoscope is provided at its proximal end with a body coupled through a joint, and the insertion part of the treatment tool is provided at its proximal end with an operation part (operation mechanism) that operates the treatment part.
In addition, in the endoscopic surgery device of PTL 1, the distal end of the insertion part of the treatment tool projects to the outer side (inner side the body cavity) from the distal end of the insertion part of the endoscope than a distal end of the outer tube. Accordingly, it is possible to observe the treatment part of the treatment tool with the observation means of the endoscope.
Further, in the endoscopic surgery device of PTL 1, the operation part of the treatment tool projects to the inner side (outer side the body cavity) from the body of the endoscope than a proximal end of the outer tube. Accordingly, a surgeon can perform operation without interference between the body of the endoscope and the operation part of the treatment tool.
That is, PTL 1 discloses the endoscopic surgery device in which the insertion part of the treatment tool is made longer than the insertion part of the endoscope.
Furthermore, PTL 1 also describes the body of the endoscope that is arranged outside an operation area of the operation part of the treatment part by means of a joint.